


What is Right or What is Easy

by Alpha19



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Beast Boy is killed while on a standard patrol. In revenge, Cyborg kills the man responsible causing a disagreement between the Titans. Cyborg firmly now believes that all villains should be killed to ensure they are no longer a threat to the public. Robin still firmly believes in no killing and that villains should be imprisoned. The Titans are split and are forced to pick sides, destroying relationships and friendships forever.





	1. A Death in the Team

It was a quiet day in Titans Tower. It had been almost six months since the combined effort of all Titans had defeated and froze the Brotherhood of Evil, leaving jump City relatively safe and crimefree. Now the city was light work to ensure its safety often leaving the Titans with little to do.

Currently, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were sat in the tower's main room, watching a cliched rom-com that Starfire had gleefully selected for the three to watch, much to Raven and Beast Boys' mutual distaste. Cyborg and Robin were both getting ready for their patrol of the city, both having accepted that it was unlikely that they would be needed.

"Friends," Starfire said to Raven and Beast Boy, clapping her hands excitedly. "is this not the most wondrous movie you have ever seen?"

"No," Raven deadpanned, "no, it is not."

"Yeah, no offence Star, but I don't think this movie is for me or Rae." Beast Boy added, resting his head on Raven's shoulder.

"Oh," Starfire replied sadly, slumping into her seat. "Next time it may be better if you pick the movie."

By this point both Cyborg and Robin had walked over and began listening to the exchange. "If you two aren't having fun, you could come on patrol with us," Robin offered.

"Yes!" Beast Boy yelled immediately, jumping to his feet and looking at Raven expectantly.

Raven looked at the still upset Starfire before looking back at Beast Boy. "I'll stay here with Starfire, you can go on patrol if you want."

Beast Boy grinned before gently kissing Raven on the cheek. "You two have fun," Beast Boy said to the girls as he, Cyborg and Robin left the room.

Cyborg clapped Beast Boy on the back as they left the tower and made their way to the T-Car. "Good choice BB, but there's not much crime anymore so don't complain if you're still bored."

"Pfft," Beast Boy replied. "When do I ever complain?" he joked.

The three entered the T-Car and made their way to the main district of Jump City talking amongst themselves as Cyborg drove. "So what's the chance something exciting will actually happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"Unlikely," Robin replied, "but it's important that we show everyone the Titans will be there for them."

"That sounds boring." Beast Boy complained.

Whatever Robin's reply was going to be was rendered moot, as the car's police radio sounded. "Code 211S at Jump City Bank," the radio said.

"211S?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robbery and silent alarm." Cyborg responded before looking at his GPS. "Were less than three blocks from the bank," he informed Robin.

"Let's go," Robin responded.

Cyborg nodded and sped up the T-Car getting to the bank within the minute. "Let's make this nice and quick, apprehend all criminals as fast as we can," Robin instructed before they entered the bank.

Two masked men stood in the bank, one aiming a pistol at a bank tellers head and the other man stood, by some hostages on their knees, clutching a mini submachine gun.

"Freeze!" Robin ordered the two men.

"It's the Titans," the man with the pistol screamed.

"Take them down," the other man responded.

The men acted quickly, the man with the pistol aiming his gun and firing at Robin who ran for cover behind a column. Grabbing a birdarang, Robin aimed and hurled the birdarang around the column and waited for it to hit the man's pistol. After the pistol was knocked to the ground, Robin sprang into action, pulling out his Bo staff and lunging with it striking the man's legs and sending him to the ground. A final punch to the man's head sent him unconscious where he laid on the floor.

Cyborg was dealing with the other man. The mini submachine gun wielder was currently unloading a clip into Cyborg's metal skin much to Cyborg's amusement. "You think your gun's going to hurt me?" he mocked. "Let's see how you like my blaster." Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and blasted the ground in front of the man, the force sending the man sprawling into the wall where he slid down in a crumpled heap.

"Everybody, you are all safe now." Robin said as he helped the various civilians to their feet.

The civilians looked at each other briefly, before one hesitantly spoke, "Thank you, but there's one of them left in the vault."

Beast Boy nodded. "Let's finish this up and then get back to the tower." He began making his way to the vault, Robin and Cyborg closely behind him.

Unfortunately the final man had heard the commotion in the main area of the bank and had time to prepare his escape. Taking cover behind a table the man held his shotgun firmly and waited for the Titans to come into sight.

Beast Boy was the first to enter the vault and the man acted quickly, aiming and firing his gun at beast Boy's face.

To say Beast Boy was shot would be an understatement. The bullet collided with Beast Boy, burrowing its way through the front of his head and leaving through the back, showering the wall with blood and brain matter.

Cyborg was the first to react. "Beast Boy," he yelled as Beast Boy's corpse collapsed onto the floor. Turning to the shotgun wielding man, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at maximum power, unleashing the blast at the man's face, vaporising the man instantly.

In that brief period the Titans had changed their lives forever.


	2. Sides Decided

Robin pulled out his communicator, contacting Raven. "We need an urgent evac," he said, his voice grim.

Raven appeared with a moment, stepping out of a black portal that materialised from nowhere. "What hap-" she paused abruptly, seeing Beast Boy's body on the floor. "What happened," she asked, her voice eerily calm.

Robin answered, "An armed man shot him, who was then murdered by Cyborg." He glared at Cyborg.

"I stopped him killing somebody else," Cyborg countered. "If he could murder BB then he could've killed anybody else."

"That's not for you to decide!" Robin shouted back. "We maintain law, we are not the judge, the jury and the executioners."

"Maybe we should be," Cyborg replied seriously. "Maybe it's time we stop any threats, permanently."

Robin vehemently shook his head. "Where does the line stop. You kill Slade? Then you think Brother Blood is a target. Then Kitten. We can't decide to kill, because we won't know when to stop, then we become just as bad as those we kill."

"I'm done talking about this," Cyborg responded. "We need to get Beast Boy back to the Tower, do what we can to help, and then make a choice about this."

Raven agreed, creating another portal back to the Tower, Robin entering first followed by Cyborg who carried Beast Boy's limp body. The portal closed after Raven walked through.

The Titans appeared in the infirmary, placing Beast Boy on a hospital bed. "Is there anything you can do?" Robin asked the two Titans with him.

Both shook their heads regretfully. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to make a decision on what Cyborg has done." Robin sent a message to Herald, asking him to bring all Honorary Titans to the Tower.

The three slumped on the main room couch, prompting Starfire to ask, "Friends, what is wrong?"

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy is dead Star." Starfire's eyes filled with tears as she gasped. "Cyborg then killed the man that killed Beast Boy. We're deciding now on what we do now."

The four were silent, other than the muffled sobs of Starfire. Robin was the one to break the silence. "It's obvious that Cyborg and I are on opposing sides. What do you two think?"

Raven was the first to respond. "I've spent my life trying not to be like my Father, and trying to not let my emotions control me. That isn't going to change now." Raven locked eyes with Cyborg. "I'm sorry, but I can't condone what you did."

"Raven agrees with me," Robin noted, looking to Starfire next.

Starfire steadied her breaths before talking. "On my planet, we have a saying in battle. The closest translation is 'an eye for an eye'. We believe if somebody threatens you, you respond in kind. I am sorry Robin, but if killers should be killed."

Robin stared at Starfire in shock. "Two votes for each side. We'll wait for the others to show up, they can decide as well. No word of this to either of them before they get here."

Within the hour, Herald had arrived with 20 other Honorary Titans, all of which looked confused and intrigued about why the were here.

"Titans," Robin yelled, attracting all attention to him. "We are here to inform you of an event that took place earlier today." Robin paused, making sure all were still listening. "Beast Boy was killed on a patrol today, the assailant being retribution killed by Cyborg." Robin stopped talking as all Honorary Titans began to talk amongst themselves about the events. "We are here to hear all of your thoughts and to vote on the Titan's policy on lethal force, and vote Cyborg's need for murder or my choice on keeping to the law."

Thunder and Lightning were the first to step forward and voice opinions. Thunder spoke, his voice booming. "As my brother and I were once considered villains, I would consider myself worthy of death from a hero. I believe Cyborg did not wrong in saving innocents."

Lightning talked next. "People can change, we proved that. Just cause we did some bad doesn't mean we should die. I think Robin's got it right."

All present gave their views and chose their sides. Jinx chose to side with Robin, citing that she had changed while her boyfriend, Kid Flash, agreed with lethal force saying that some villains would never change.

Mas and Menos argued in their native tongues, none knowing what they were saying until they both stormed to opposite sides of the room, Mas with Cyborg, Menos with Robin.

Bumblebee reminded everybody that she had been part of H.I.V.E and knew what they were capable of, culminating in her sticking with Cyborg, while Aqualad believed in a just system of the law.

Melvin, Timmy and Teether were next, the eldest children voicing their thoughts as best they could. Melvin decreed that killing was for 'baddies' and so she would stay with Raven and therefore Robin taking Teether with her. Timmy seemed more to want to disagree with his sister, joining Cyborg.

Wildebeest grunted a few times his language a mystery to all before he joined Robin, Pantha talking about fighting with honour and if opponents chose not to she would as well, before she joined Cyborg.

Kole chose to proclaim innocence of heroes, joining Robin, while Gnarrk repeated his name angrily before storming to Cyborg.

Speedy told about how he had seen the seedy underbelly of criminals and knew their capabilities joining Cyborg, while Argent went to Robin.

Herald decided that what they had going worked and joined Robin, Hot Spot countering it obviously didn't work anymore going to Cyborg.

Jericho signed that he refused to be a killer and went to Robin, Bushido saying that force must be met with force and joined Cyborg.

"Has everyone decided?" Robin asked after everybody had picked their side. He looked at all people tallying the numbers of both sides. "That's 13 for non-lethal force, and 12 for murdering."

His face tightened as he considered his next choice, taking a breath. "It is with regret that I banish all that voted with Cyborg from the Titans. Herald, take them away."

Before any could protest, Herald had blew a portal open, banishing them away from the Tower.


End file.
